Talk:MAIKA/@comment-53539-20150427191537/@comment-53539-20150524200918
I'm not ranting here... But let me explain something... As a mature adult. Its a waste of time trying to change my opinion of the videos choice to include Maika. Its not I don't understand, I read the comments and wasn't the first to bring up the question. I would never dream, if we had Italian Vocaloids, of including Prima and Tonio, who both from memory have demos in those languages... And I would never label Maika as anything but a Spanish Vocaloid with a few extra bonus phonetic data in her. Maika is no more Bilingual then SeeU was Trilingual and I truly believe that its false to say a Vocaloid is anything more then the basics of what they are. Thats pretty much the end of the story on the matter. Tome this is a crooky thing to say that a Vocaloid can do more then its design. Also in regards to Mayu... Mayu's not been alone either in English demos. Which leads to my end-all issue with the way langauges are tossed out in demos and by the fandom in their way... It leads to false impressions by customers, by fans and creates problems trying to talk about it later in conversations to others (like... now). Take for example me, just criticising the video... Here you are trying to make me believe the video isn't just a poor choice of decisions, yet without my POV, youwon't be able to convince me to change my mind. And in return, I don't hoenstly care with the video existing overall, my concern is that videos like this create messes among the irrational section fo the fandom who doesn't know better. How much do I hve to stress? I've kinda seen this so much within the last 5 years thats its not funny and I consider it a serious misjudgement. I was angry atthe time I saw the video because I felt it was a elbow jab, but time has passed and honestly... Currently Alys is the most recent concern I have. EIf I hang about making a fuss over everything for weeks on end, you'd here me every day going on about this video. I react as I encounter the problem, move on when I've got my opinions and criticisms, concerns and thoughts expressed. After that, unless its raised again, like your doing now... Its forgotten. Only a few things linger on my mind for long because they were comments or events that stood out. Now you go your way, I'll go mind. you carely don't see eye to eye with my opinions on the video and honestly... If I was greatly concerned enough about it that it was a damation of its existence or something... Don't you think I'd have done something idiotic like get it reported on purpose to see if I can get it banned from youtube? I'm better then that and despite displaying my own opinions, I like others to display theirs. I don't have an obligation to acknowledge nor agree with it, but if everyone got along and understood each other, the world would be blooding boring due to the lack of diversity of thoughts. My concerns was, as I said, I thought you'd have known better then to make a video like this in this way, that invites problems from the fandumb. That was all. Other then expressing my opinions of people taking Maika's phonetics as a Godscend and saying this is a example of the problem it creates... Thats it. And once I had it out of my system I really had nothing else to say. And honestly... Can you control this sort of thing... No... As I tried to explain once to Planty, in regards to Jewel when I had crit for his project (this is an irony I'm bringing him up, plus my criticism wasn't my finest moment in this case), you can't control it -it happens regardless of all anyone's efforts. I honestly don't know what people expect of me at times... Imake long posts,yeah sure, but its not like I necessary have any argument, believe anyone reads them nor do I consider at this point its like anyone would care of my opinion anyway. Honestly... The way people just ignore me half the tie I'm just suprised when someone bothers to reply to me... And this was a message I also posted almost a month ago... Yeah... this is not only a old thoughts and I've moved on, but a pointless conversation to revise due to its age. Other then telling you basically to "forget it, its done and dusted, get over it now" I have nothing more on the matter. I men what else is there to say... What do you want from me? An apology? What for? I questioned something questionable, thats a nitpick, yeah, but not a insult. The closet I came to an insult was "Fingers should know better" which I basically just explained away why. And Ikinda replied to you and got your reply on youtube... So even then I've already done and dusted in any department related to you and I in that regards so all this is going to be is a opening of an old wound if one existed (honestly I don't remember our convo on youtube as I pretty much forget 99.9% of them, youtube comments rarely have a habit of standing out unless their extreme...O_O). I'm not trying to sound rude here, so if I come off as rude.... Now THAT is something iI have to apologise for. But sometimes its not always easy to pick words out that will get a message across. Hmmm... And I'm not always tactful with y words as I tend to speak my mind freely without too much concern... As I said... I ten to regard things as "no one will care what I say anyway". That has been an experience I've felt since 2006 when I left the general anime/manga fandom. I figured there are 5 billion people on the planet (or so...), you can't get everyone on your side and honestly... I'd rather not anyway. :-/